Identical Lies
by nolessthanperfect
Summary: When the bond between her siblings start to break, she begins to lose the control she always had. She seeks something, anything, that can fix her. Neji understands, but will he be able to provide what she needs? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Identical Lies

Rating: T for language

Pairings: ?/Hyuuga Neji, ?/Hyuuga Hinata and others.

Genre: A bit of everything.

Summary: They may have the same eyes, the same tone of skin, and the same hair color. They may have been born on the same night, graduated the academy and passed all together on the same days. However, Nagakawa Reikou, Kai and Nukumi; they were far from identical. They were completely different, but stronger as a whole. Hyuuga Neji knows that. But when that bond starts to break, and Reikou starts to lose the control she always had, she goes out to search for something, anything, that can fix her again. Neji understands and relates, but when asked to save Reikou, he struggles to do so. Kai can only stand back and watch the Hyuuga do what he can to save his sister. Unknown to him; he and Nukumi were breaking just as fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NARUTO or it's characters.

* * *

"Oi!" Hagane Kotetsu sprung up from his seat, making his partner's head shoot up at the loud outburst. Kamizuki Izumo frowned, rubbing at his arm as Kotetsu prodded him with his elbow.

"What is it?" The dark brunet male scowled, exasperated that he was interrupted from reading the scroll out in front of him. Instead of answering, the louder of the duo pointed out towards the large gate from their seats inside their small shelter, where they were to guard and take note of people entering and leaving the village. Izumo leaned against the counter, sticking his head out to get a better view.

"Well look who's finally back," Izumo said with a raise of an eyebrow. Kotetsu was already out of his position, and waved enthusiastically towards the incoming team. Izumo slowly got out of the small station, and bowed his head slightly before holding a hand out to shake. "Shou-senpai."

Said male grinned, eyes turning up into crescents behind black thick rimmed glasses. Izumo tilted his head curiously, his eyes scanning the three other teammates that stopped beside the jounin he had just greeted. "Shou-senpai, your team has grown a lot, but you -" Izumo looked at the male with a slight smirk, "You didn't look like you aged a day when you left."

"That's true!" Kotetsu scowled, frowning at his own misfortunes. "You're still as good looking as ever, no wonder all the ladies seem to go for you before me." The male scratched at his goatee in thought with his index finger, a pout on his face.

"Ahh," Okamoto Shou smiled, running a hand through his dark hair, his bangs immediately returned to the side swept it was always kept at. "My hair grew, didn't it?" The 29 year old male said with the same smile plastered over his face since he had entered the village.

Izumo heard Kotetsu scoff before blabbering on, questioning about the mission the team had arrived back from with Shou and the two other females of the team. Izumo looked beyond the small chattering group. As usual, the male of the team hung behind, Izumo noticed, his body slouched with his hands in the pockets of his flak jacket, his dark auburn hair wild, but away from his face, giving a clear indication that he could hide his emotions well enough to not wear a mask, or a hitai-ate over his forehead. It seemed to announce strength, and pride, rather than just looking pretty. Izumo smirked inwardly, and greeted the male with a nod, "Kai."

The other chunin raised his head, indicating he heard and gave Izumo a slight smirk, tilting his head towards Kotetsu. Izumo instantly got the sign, sighed and did what he did best - drag Kotetsu back to their station, and stop him from bothering the team signing back into the village.

"I take it that this mission was successful?" Izumo said to the dark auburn haired chunin. Nagakawa Kai nodded, before giving them a faint smile. The more responsible of the duo sensed the restlessness in the air, and translated it to the exhaustion of the team's journey. "Then we'll catch up with you guys later."

He saw Kai nod giving him a tired smile of appreciation. Izumo watched Kotetsu attempt at flirting with the two kunoichi, only to see them both raise an eyebrow simultaneously, making Izumo chuckle. Kai and Shou then motioned towards the Hokage's building, in which the females acknowledged, and began moving in the direction.

"You guys have grown, but the team hasn't changed a bit!" Kotetsu said out loud stubbornly. Izumo noticed the slight fracture in Kai's "mask" before the lazy smile replaced it once more. The chunin frowned. When was Kai so easy to read?

* * *

"_You guys have grown, but the team hasn't changed a bit!" _

Nagakawa Kai's mind drifted towards the two females walking ahead of him and Shou a few feet away. His hands that were in the pocket of his flak jacket tightened into fists.

_No, everything has changed._

The male sighed quietly, gaining the attention of his sensei beside him. Okamoto Shou looked over, a glint of light reflecting off the spectacles. Kai gave him a half hearted smile, one that told the slightly taller male to don't even bother prodding him about it. Being the intelligent man he is, Shou got the message and returned to gazing about the village. Kai was grateful that his sensei was willing to let it slide, although he knew he would be asked about it later.

His gaze settled onto the two girls ahead of them once again. Both of them identical in height, hair color and length, the same healthy, glowing skin, and - even though Kai couldn't see from his position - two pairs of identical emeralds of eyes, just like his. It was extremely rare to have familial ties within a team, but theirs was an exception. This, of course, was because they _were _something rare. They weren't twins, and they weren't just siblings. They were _triplets._

And Kai had no idea what to do. He had noticed the distance, not only physically, that had grown between them. Their relationship wasn't great before the mission, but now it seemed worse. There was a tight gut feeling at the bottom of his stomach; something that clenched at his abdominals. It made Kai uncomfortable, but what was he to do? He wanted to fix it. Heck, he _needed _to.

_It's my fault_.

Kai's lip twitched, itching to turn down into a frown. That is, until his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped shoulders with another male, lazily walking out of the Hokage's building. Both of the males stopped a few steps apart, turning to each other. Kai's lip then twitched again, only this time, it was turning upwards. "Well, well, well…"

The dark haired chunin standing opposite of Kai raised an eyebrow, his eyes half lidded, looking as tired as Kai felt. The male's hair was pulled back into a high spiky pony tail, his lip also twitching into a smile. "Huh, Nagakawa, you've returned."

"You should sound more excited," Kai said, nodding to his teammates who were motioning towards the building. He gave them a look that told them he'd catch up in a minute. Glancing back at his fellow chunin, he cocked his hip to one side, leaning most of his weight onto one leg. "I wasn't around for you to beat the crap out of me in shogi. Then again, you probably have Asuma-sensei for that."

Nara Shikamaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and then his eyelids lowered a bit, shielding the hidden emotion with a lazy look. Kai knew better though. He himself was a person who masked fairly well, and this was one of the few tatics he uses. "Asuma-sensei…?"

The look Shikamaru gave Kai made the dark auburn haired male stiffen up slightly. Even though the two chunins were in a slouch, hands in pockets, with similar looks of boredom on their faces - they could both feel the tenseness in the air. Suddenly, the Nara had given him a free pass into his mind, just by connecting their gazes. Kai's shoulders stiffened up even more when realization hit as he read those dark orbs.

"He's gone…" Kai stated quietly, his eyebrows furrowing together, lips in a frown. The lost of a comrade would upset anyone, but the Nagakawa knew better than that. Asuma and Shikamaru had a close relationship, and Kai could understand how it felt. Shikamaru tilted his head forward, masking his emotions again behind a lazy look. Kai's shoulders lowered slightly, "You took out the bitch that killed him though, right?"

Nara gave a smirk, one that didn't reach his eyes, at Kai's foul language, also indicating that he had indeed "took out the bitch that killed him." Almost instantly, the male changed the subject, "Shogi?"

"Will do," Kai said with a nod, even as the tiredness was wearing him down, he knew a game with the genius wouldn't affect him that much. He knew that Shikamaru wanted to catch up with him, even if the lazy ass didn't say it out loud. Although Kai would rather refrain from talking about the mission, he really needed someone else to talk to rather than Shou-sensei or his two sisters. With a silent agreement that they would meet up later, Kai entered the building, giving the male a slight wave before stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

* * *

"You've changed."

Nara Shikamaru watched as Kai seemed to flinch at those words. Although he didn't physically, the Nara could read it in the deep emerald eyes. A flash of emotion that was easily masked within nanoseconds.

"Oh yeah? You have too," was the simple reply from the other chunin. Shikamaru noted how Kai's position shifted from leaning back on his hands, to slouching forward, in a similar position the Nara was in. They were both sitting on the wooden porch of the Nara residence, a game of shogi in between them. The shadow-nin's gaze lowered to the board slowly, before sliding a piece onto a vacant spot on the board.

"A lot of things happen in four years," the genius noted, noticing how Kai seemed to be more intrigued with the game than their conversation. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He had played with Kai before, when he had just passed as a chunin three and a half years ago. Back then, Kai was a year ahead, already a chunin a year before Shikamaru, even though their ages were the same. It was because Kai and his team had graduated the academy and took the exams early. Afterwards, when Shikamaru did become chunin, they have gotten to know each other, through meetings that discussed strategies for different missions, and different tasks the Hokage had decided to put them together on.

"Three and a half years," Kai corrected, not really wanting to think over what did change, and what stayed the same.

"Three and a half years on a mission the Hokage didn't tell anyone about, a strange mysterious disappearance, don't you think?" A laid back remark.

Kai didn't move or say a word, in fact, his eyes stayed on the board, distracting himself by thinking. Only, it didn't seem to work, as Shikamaru noticed the Nagakawa make a stupid mistake, moving a playing piece diagonally.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice that, you, out of all people, had changed - and I doubt it's for the better," Shikamaru rarely butted into another person's business, but this was getting out of hand. One of his shogi partners that could usually put up a fight was lacking this time around. It was serious enough for Shikamaru to be worried. After all, they did have a mutual friendship.

"But you _are_ a genius," Kai frowned at the board. "Your move."

"But there's definitely something wrong," Shikamaru reached across the board, slowly sliding the piece over. Kai shookhis head. The shadow-nin read through it; Kai was denying it to himself, rather than to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's lips twitched downwards when the piece met it's designated location on the board.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Nagakawa Reikou was always on time.

Not only because she was swift and efficient; but also because of the self alarm built inside her head. She had learned to wake up at the right moments, calculate the time without being conscious of it, and even correctly measure the amount of distance and amount of time it would take at her own pace, or at the pace of another person to get to the destination. She was a twenty-four hour ticking clockwork.

But it was done subconsciously. It had grown onto Reikou since the day she was born. She had learned that it was important not to waste the time she had awake, and did everything as productively as she could. A waste of time? Never. With Reikou, she was always on her toes. Unlike the other two thirds of the Nagakawas - where her brother and sister would both lay about and enjoy rather than "freak out" (as they liked to call it). The dark auburn haired female only stopped occasionally to have a hot cup of tea for a minute, and then she was right back to doing things again. Everything. Anything.

Today was different.

Yesterday, they had just arrived back to Konoha. Their home. And last night, she had finished off writing the reports of the mission with her sister and brother at their flat. Their sensei had stopped by and helped review and add in missing key points. Usually, Reikou would be the one to send the reports to the Hokage's building; but Shou had insisted that they needed a good nights rest - even though the team knew Reikou wouldn't rest until the appropriate time on her internal clock. Eventually, she had gotten to her own bedroom and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Nothing was different yesterday.

Reikou stared at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Her lips in a tight frown. Her eyes, a deep emerald, reflected something she didn't want to read. If she could read herself then she was doing a horrible job at masking it up. Quickly getting her mind together, she pulled up her bangs, before tying it up over the top her head to keep out of her face with a hair tie. Her hands felt around for her hitai-ate on the counter, her eyes not once pulling away from herself as she secured it over her forehead, watching it gleam from the fluorescent light bouncing off the metal.

She hadn't woken up on time, and she felt oddly restless. Quickly, she moved herself out of the bathroom to find that she had absolutely nothing to do. The Hokage had given them a day off to rest after the mission, and she had done most chores and errands yesterday before bed. She hated these moments the most; when she was refrained from training and had nothing to keep her mind off her own thoughts.

And she _hated _it.

The seventeen year old needed something to _do_. She didn't like thinking. She was all about doing. That's why her brother and sister seem to come up with strategies better than she could.

Pounding on the front door easily distracted Reikou.

_Thank god._

Slipping down the hall towards the main entrance, she stopped instantly when she opened the door to see Shou with a fist up, ready to knock again. Surprisingly, Reikou hadn't sensed it coming.

"Shou-sensei," Reikou murmured, crossing her arms. She didn't expect him here; didn't he have other reports to do?

As if reading her mind, Shou lowered his head and responded, "Finished the reports this morning."

"So?" Reikou wasn't surprised Shou knew what she had thought. He was intelligent.

_And freakin' annoying. _

"Didn't want to _annoy _you," The dark haired jounin said with the same smile plastered on his face since - well, whenever he was born. "But I heard something today."

A blink was all he got from the female, telling him to continue.

"You're applying for the jounin exams."

_Shit._

Reikou pursed her lips, before leaning herself against the doorframe, not allowing the older male to enter. "And?"

"I'm concerned," His voice had dropped from carefree and light, to dead serious. Shou's smile had dropped, and his dark eyes stared seriously into Reikou's. She hadn't seen such a look since the day her and her team participated in the chunin exams.

_Gods, just get on with it._

"You're…too young."

Reikou glared right back. She knew exactly what those words meant. "You think I'm weak."

There was no response, only a stare right into Reikou's eyes, reading them, peeling away any sort of fake emotion the female tried to mask herself up with. She quickly lowered her gaze, and looked past her sensei, focusing on the scenery behind him.

* * *

"_If you pass the exam, you'll be dealing with A-rank missions. I don't think you're ready for it."_

_Then I'll __get__ ready for it._

The female found herself walking towards the training fields, her eyes staring only straight ahead at her destination. Nothing else would distract her now. She would find out how to improve whatever she was lacking. She knew it wasn't her age. Shou didn't mean _that _when he said she was young. Reikou knew that it had meant something else - a hidden meaning behind those words; but she couldn't figure it out. She was strong! Why wouldn't she make jounin? She was intelligent, when she felt like it; she had the stamina; and she was damn quick. What else could be missing?

* * *

Hyuuga Neji felt his eyebrows furrowing together, not even glancing back. His Byakugan had already saw her coming. The female stood a few feet behind him, staying quiet, not really announcing her arrival, but the aura and chakra that she didn't mask made it obvious that she was to be noticed.

"Nagakawa…" Neji turned his head, his opal eyes meeting stone emerald. "You are back."

No answer. Neji didn't expect it. He slowly lowered his fighting stance, his hidden teammates that were in mid practice, came out of hiding.

"Reikou-san!" Rock Lee tumbled out of a tree, but caught his footing easily and rushed over to the female. "You are back from a successful mission, yes? I cannot believe you were gone for so long! You were gone longer than Naruto-kun when he left to train!"

Neji hid his smirk when he slowly turned his whole body towards the new visitor. Lee's often outbursts were normal to him and the people of Konoha, but the dark brunet male knew that being away from Lee for three or more years had to have made the female's mind burst from the energy Lee radiated.

Tenten stepped up beside Neji, stopping momentarily, before advancing forward, a hand out to shake. Reikou glanced at her with a nod, and shook the hand lightly, her attention focusing on the Hyuuga instead.

"I would like to speak to Neji when you're all finished." The female settled herself down on a stump, one knee raised to her body, her arms wrapped around it. Her relaxed pose told him she would be staying to watch until they were finished. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned Lee and Tenten to continue, and so they did.

* * *

Throughout training, Lee had stopped several times to yell towards the observing female, "Would you like the join us, Reikou-san?" The female would give a small shake of her head, smirking when Tenten whacked a fist over the green-clad ninja lecturing him that the Nagakawa had to rest after such a long disappearance.

Although he didn't show it, Neji was interested in why the dark auburn haired female wanted to speak with him. Occasionally, while having his Byakugan activated, he would notice the girl's emerald green eyes on him, tracing his every moment. Also, the way she didn't even look away when he glanced at her irritated him. No female would ever keep their eyes on him for too long, especially when his opal ones met theirs.

As Team Gai continued to train without their sensei, who was out on a mission, Neji began to feel more and more curious. They've been training for nearly an hour already, but the girl was still there, staying put. Eventually, he had given up with small glances, and began to observe her, multitasking as he fought both Lee and Tenten at the same time.

So far, he had noticed several things.

Reikou looked identical to her sister, Nagakawa Nukumi, who had always visited Hinata at the Hyuuga Compound before they had left. She and Reikou both had similar features to Kai, their other third. They had the same hair and eye color, and the same tone of skin. They were born on the same day, they graduated the academy and passed the chunin exams a year early together. All three of them were one. They were stronger as a whole.

But Reikou was far from identical. She was different in more ways than just her personality. Neji didn't know everything about the Nagakawa, but he knew enough that Kai was laid back, almost like Nara Shikamaru - and had the intelligence too. Nukumi was the warm hearted one, much like Hinata, but was a bit more outspoken than her, with more confidence as well. In addition to that, the Nagakawawere known for their affinities. Usually, within a clan, they all had the same chakra element. Apparently, from what Neji had learned from the Hokage, and his uncle; the Nagakawa held different elements within each person.

Neji could almost feel the fiery chakra of the observer. It constantly licked at his conscious, forcing him to take second glances to spot Lee and Tenten and continue their spar. It was distracting.

But it was almost soothing.

As he moved with grace, deflecting weapons of Tenten's, and limbs of Lee, he felt the fire of her chakra and aura. The warmth tickled his senses, causing him to furrow his eyebrows, and try to keep control - focussing solely on the match. It soon became hard to accomplish when he was slightly distracted by a small movement of the observer, her hands reaching up to fix her bangs with the hair tie. His own long dark chestnut hair shielded his gaze, the wind lifting it up so his face was temporarily blocked from her view. Unfortunately, since he was distracted, Lee landed a kick at his gut, causing him to stumble back a few paces before deflecting the next kick to his head.

* * *

When training soon came to an end, Tenten and Lee had left them alone in the clearing. Neji waited for the two retreating figures to disappear out of sight before stepping towards his audience, his hands smoothing out his white robes. Opal eyes reading green ones. The Hyuuga could sense the insecurity beneath the wall Reikou had built to keep herself guarded.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Neji asked, his eyes never leaving the female's.

"The exams," Reikou stood up slowly - although it was her day off, the pale eyed jounin noticed she was still dressed in her kunoichi attire. Black hitai-ate around her forehead, a black beater, black shinobi pants that ended halfway down her calves, with the classic kunai pouch around her left leg and dark sandals. The only thing different was that she did not wear the flak jacket that Neji had seen her and Kai around with. The only color she wore was the green gem necklace around her neck that corresponded to her eyes.

"You were a chunin before I was," the Hyuuga stated calmly, his eyes unreadable - glancing down at the younger female. Standing straight, she was only tall enough to reach the level of his eyes. And even though they stood a few feet apart, the jounin could feel the fiery aura even greater than before.

"But you are the only one among our age group that has advanced to jounin," Reikou said with a tilt of her head, and a cock of her hip, leaning on one leg, as both of her hands slipped into the pockets of her pants.

Neji frowned, his hands crossing across his chest. His mind settled on what the female was talking about - the Jounin Exams. He could see the hidden determination in those eyes - but for all the wrong reasons. The male found himself digging deeper into her eyes, trying to dig out whatever she was hiding, whatever reason why she wants to make jounin.

"Why do you want to make jounin?" An unfazed question. Although Neji could sense the female stiffen up. To regular eyes, her emotions were easily masked. To the Byakugan user, he could see the slightest flinch, the smallest twitch, and the quickest flash of emotion through the eyes.

"The same reason as you," The auburn haired female replied without giving a carved answer. "Its my goal. It's what I've been training for my entire life."

"Then why have you come to me for?"

"I have several people against it."

Neji blinked, before silently sighing to himself. He didn't know how that would feel like. Team Gai had always supported him, no matter how annoying they were. His clan could care less, but he had Hinata's and his Uncle's acceptance. He had the skill after all. If he could make jounin, than Reikou should have no problem - if he didn't know any better.

But he _did_ know.

He had gone through the exam, and he had done A-rank missions and rarely, some S-ranked ones. He knew how much strength a shinobi must need for being a jounin. Not just physical, but mental and emotional as well.

"You know what I'm lacking," Reikou had broken his thoughts, hitting the nail on the head. One of Neji's eyebrows hitched up slightly at the comment, but made no remark as he analyzed her eyes a bit more.

"You know that pisses me off," Reikou muttered, her eyes glancing away.

_Easy._

The Hyuuga could read her easily. Before the Nagakawa's disappearance, he had always seen Reikou as a perfectly skilled kunoichi. She could hide any emotion extremely well, and her battle techniques were quite advanced. He had seen her appear and disappear around the village, and in and out of it. Everyone had acknowledge her as someone who "couldn't sit still." Hyuuga, back then, had admired her for all the things she had accomplished until now.

But now, just glancing at the female - he could see everything in those eyes. The shell that was once hard and protective made her unreadable. Currently, it was as if she was struggling to put up a broken wall. A wall that couldn't be pieced back together.

"What you're lacking…" Neji finally started, gaining the female's attention again. "Mental and emotional stability."

He almost smirked when he saw her flinch, her eyes hardening and flickering - as if confused whether to feel angry or sad. The furrow of the eyebrows gave it away.

_Bingo._

"You're a great kunoichi, Nagakawa," Neji dropped his arms slowly, keeping his gaze on the emerald ones - ignoring the flickering of fire in the aura. He could feel her instability with no effort. She was vulnerable; and the Hyuuga guessed it had something to do with the long mission she and her siblings had disappeared off to. "But you've changed. Until you can settle your thoughts and emotions, I don't suggest trying out for the exams."

"How?" was the only word she could choke out.

_How?_

Neji's mind echoed - almost at lost for words at the moment. His eyes followed the girl's movements - the clench of her hands within her pockets, and her eyes hitting the ground. Suddenly her fiery aura had died down as fast as it was ignited. It surprised him. What she was right now, Hyuuga guessed, was the fire. A fire that blazed enormously with just a faint wind, but can die down with just enough of it. Her emotions were everywhere, unpredictable, like fire.

"Try meditating," the jounin recommended, stepping back, indicating he'll be leaving soon. Neji could see the small crack in her strength, and he knew if he stayed any longer, he would experience the shatter - he wouldn't be able to fix what had happened, and he didn't plan to since the beginning. The look in her eyes made him falter a bit, reminding him of something he couldn't place a finger on. Another step back, and then his body vanished as the next wind tumbled by. He was fast, but not fast enough to catch Reikou close her eyes tightly and hear her voice break out in a desperate whisper, as she sank into a crouch, the heel of her palms pressed into her eye sockets.

"_I can't."_

* * *

EDIT: Ahh! I just read through this chapter again and found several grammar mistakes. I'm sorry for any I miss! ^^;

Next chapter will be up quite soon ~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Identical Lies

Rating: T for language

Pairings: ?/Hyuuga Neji, ?/Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: A bit of everything.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of NARUTO or it's characters.

A/N: Chapter 2! A quick update, because I had already written several chapters before actually posting the story up ^^;  
Anyway! Some of the mystery behind the Nagakawa will soon be revealed!

* * *

Something has changed again.

There was no doubt that Reikou was acting stranger than the day before.

Nagakawa Kai slowly lowered his cup slightly, staring at his sister over his glass. Her eyes were staring blankly at the steam emitting from her own cup of tea. Her hands were wrapped around the cup, taking in the warmth, from what Kai could tell, but she didn't lift it to her lips at all. Most of the time, Kai would be the one to take his time with his tea, while Reikou finished it off as quickly as she could without burning herself, and then taking off to run another errand or train her butt off. At the moment, she was just staring at the steam. After a minute or so, the steam began to die down, and Kai was restless - which was extremely unlike him.

_This is unusual._

Kai couldn't help but feel worried. He was always concerned for his two sisters; but for Reikou - the clearest mind, especially during battle, to be worried, concerned, and lost in thought? It was a joke! Had his sister, Nagakawa Reikou, who has been one of Konoha's strongest chunin kunoichi, lost it? It was impossible, almost laughable - if the look aura and emotion she radiated didn't feel so deadly depressing. Kai's worry didn't seem to help. If he were to ask, he would only be shot down. He knew very well that Reikou would never speak her mind if something was troubling her. And whatever it was, it was probably dangerous to be even a few feet away from her, since she was…broken.

He knew quite well. What happened during the mission must have started a chain reaction.

The shinobi took note of everything that had happened so far. They were fine the day they returned home, although the distance between them in their sibling relationship had begun to fade. However, today - five days later - Reikou had totally distanced herself from him and Nukumi. Kai could only stand back and watched her try to fix whatever problem she had herself. She has been running around doing errands as usual, along with different chores, but Kai could feel the unsettling vacancy in the girl's spirit. Her fiery aura was suppose to be in place of this emptiness, and it felt uncomfortable knowing that something he was so used to was gone. As if he was missing a part of _him _as well. After all, they were a three-in-one package. When one was hurt, the other two could feel it. It must be triplet-telepathy or something because Kai could feel himself aching as well. It was his job to take care of his sisters, and he was doing it terribly. And Nukumi…He was sure Nukumi was avoiding Reikou at all costs, knowing her presence will probably throw Reikou off the ledge. A ledge that they wouldn't be able to save Reikou from.

An icy glare was shot at him as Kai placed the cup down, realizing he had been staring into her eyes.

"You all look at me like that," she muttered, and Kai couldn't place a finger on her tone. A bit of disappointment and maybe some anger and sadness? He could almost see the dark cloud that hung over her.

"You know, we're just trying to help," Kai said softly, his eyes glancing sideways- half lidded, so she wouldn't read into his eyes just as easily as he could read into hers. She kept silent, but soon changed the subject.

"Do you think I'm capable?"

_About making jounin?_

"If that is what you want, I will support you," Kai said reluctantly, but hid it well, keeping his bored expression. The jounin exams would probably - no, cross that out - the jounin exams _will_break her even more. Kai could sense her weakness, and to have her defeated? If a broken relationship could cause this much to Reikou, who knows what would happen if her pride was destroyed if she lost.

"You don't honestly think I can make it though, in the…" Reikou looked for the right words, "…_state_ I'm in."

_I wish I could._

* * *

"Neji-san,"

The Byakugan user frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned to the voice. For a moment, he hadn't recognized the chakra signature. Then again, with the chunin's long absence, Neji could understand that he couldn't immediately figure out who it was.

"Nagakawa-san," Neji returned the greeting in an unfazed tone, meeting an emerald green eye. It almost shook him, how similar those eyes looked to Reikou's, the only difference being that is eye was full of determination, will, innocence, and … _love? _He took that back - it was definitely very different from the female he spoke to a few days ago.

He watched the female take a small step forward; but kept the distance between them. He instantly realized the aura too. It was warm, but unlike Reikou's soothing, fiery one. Surprisingly, this aura was almost like fluid, leaking into his senses; and it peeved him. It was as if her aura and chakra were slowly diffusing into his. Creeping in like an unwanted visitor.

_Very different from Reikou's._

Water. That must be her affinity. Neji nailed, watching the girl calmly, a slight flush on her cheeks as his eyes went over her. Her dark auburn bangs covered one eye, and she was dressed modestly. A grey baggy jacket with a high collar, and dark shin obi pants that ended halfway down her calves. Regular ninja sandals, two weapon pouches holster on her hip and thigh, the hitai-ate wrapped around her other thigh. Not even an inch of skin was revealed, except for the peep of her toes and calves. Whereas Reikou had worn only a black beater, revealing her toned arms and shoulders the day before.

_Definitely different._

"I believe she spoke to you some days before," the sudden soft voice broke his thoughts, his eyes going back to the only visible eye. The female before her used "she" as if Neji knew who the girl in front of her was talking about - which he did. "And you must already know she wants to make jounin."

"Yes, I do know," Neji responded, "but I do not know why it's any of my concern."

Nagakawa Nukumi sighed, not in irritation, but as if she lost a bit of hope. "I think you may be the one that can fix her."

"Fix her? She's a broken tool now?" The Hyuuga said with a raise of an eyebrow, not a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, no! Not at all!" Nukumi said desperately. Her hands were waving about, flustered. "She…after our mission, our bond isn't as strong as it used to be. And before, it wasn't that great either!"

"I still don't see why I'm a part of it," The dark brunet pivoted his body slightly, before returning to walking swiftly down the semi-crowded street. He felt Nukumi follow close behind as he entered a weapon shop.

"The thing is - I can't fix it, no matter how much I want to," the female followed behind, but not close enough to invade personal space. However, her strange aura continued to seep in - like it was clogging up his senses. "My brother can't either because, well…"

"Of what happened on the mission," Neji finished the trailed off sentence. Nukumi nodded quickly. He could feel her watch his movements, as he picked up several kunai, before stopping near a bin of shuriken, analyzing them. His eyes met Nukumi's slightly before returning to scan over other weapons as well.

He couldn't understand why he felt he'd rather have Reikou around rather than Nukumi - who was obviously more sweet, caring, and just as strong. He couldn't even understand why he was comparing this female to Reikou; they are two different people after all. It made him wonder why he suddenly felt anxiety. After what he had witnessed before he left the girl alone a few days ago, he couldn't get his mind off the break down just at the second he had disappeared. It haunted him like a nightmare, even his usual meditation routine didn't help. It troubled him to know that witnessing that one situation could have such a large impact.

"I'm not interested in being involved with your familial…affairs," Neji started, watching the shuriken he held to eye level glint from the light in the shop, "It isn't any of my business. Ask someone who'll be willing to butt in. Try Naruto, or Hinata-sama."

Just thinking about the loud blond made him shiver, and he could see Nukumi flinch slightly at the name too. When he mentioned the name of his cousin, Nukumi pursed her lips together at the thought. It made Neji question to why Nukumi hadn't gone to Hinata in the first place; after all, they seemed pretty close whenever the dark auburn haired female went to look for the even shyer kunoichi.

"Hinata-chan wouldn't be able to relate - and in the state my sister's in, she probably won't allow anyone to talk to her, she'll only tell them that they don't understand her," Nukumi said softly. Neji arched an eyebrow, not facing the female quite yet - continuing on his expedition around the shop. He didn't really picking anything up, but he had hoped something would catch his eye. He wasn't reliant on weapons, but he needed to stock up before any missions the Hokage might throw his way.

"And you think I could," The Hyuuga was beginning to feel aggravated. Nukumi wanted his help, but he wasn't told any other information as to how to fix it, and why he was involved. He would be doing this request blindly, if he were to accept it. "I think that's enough, Nagakawa."

Neji heard a sigh of defeat - but when he glanced up to catch the look on her face, the bell hanging over the door jingled in the absence of her presence. The jounin felt himself calm down when he didn't feel as if his space was being violated anymore, but instantly tumbled into a hole of confusion that came rushing back into his head.

_Gods, why me?_

* * *

"Hokage-sama, you have requested us?"

Okamoto Shou bowed slightly to the blonde woman at the desk as he entered the room, glancing at Shizune once as a greeting. The tall raven-haired male felt Hyuuga Neji do the same too, following close behind.

"There is this mission," Tsunade help up a stroll lazily with one hand, elbow against the desk. Her eyes suddenly opened, a serious look, before she tossed it over to Shou. "It's an A-ranked one."

Shou caught the scroll, watching the Godaime Hokage before rolling the item open. His eyes scanned over the details, before passing it towards the Hyuuga beside him. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes opening fully to reveal onyx orbs, his charm even making the Hokage glance twice. "I don't quite understand; it says Kakashi-senpai is suppose to - "

"Yo, sorry I'm late," A sudden voice interrupted, cause Shou to turn his head slightly to the window, as silver haired jounin climbed in. "On the way here I had -"

"To help an elderly woman bring her groceries home," Shou completed, lips curling up into a charismatic smile. The whole room seem to stare at him for a nanosecond, the smile so perfect with the right amount of genuine laughter behind his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, the only visible eye turning upwards into a smirk, "I can say the same to you - our village misses their ladies' man."

Tsunade coughed, interrupting the small greeting exchange. Neji seemed to hang around the back, his eyebrows furrowed in thought; from what Shou could sense. Then, the Hokage laced her fingers, and placed her chin onto her hands. "Back on topic; the Takumi village has been asking for help for a while now, and as you know, they aren't a shinobi village. Recently, there has been attacks; many of their special weaponry are being stolen, and village people are getting injured. They have requested us specially - although their trust in any of the larger villages is still weak. So during this investigation and stopping the attacks, I would like you to speak to the village head and create an alliance. Our shinobi power for their weapons."

"Seems simple enough," Shou said matter-of-factly. "But the teams…"

"At first, it was to be Team Kakashi and Team Gai," Tsunade said with a purse of her lips, "But Gai and Lee are on another mission and Naruto will be training with Yamato for a while. Although they were my first choices, I assume you, Reikou and Kai will be better assets to the team. You can put your charisma to good use."

Hyuuga Neji rolled open the scroll again, reading the names. Shou could see him from his peripheral vision; the long haired jounin was staring at the names of the team. Instead of asking what Shou had thought, the quiet male rolled the scroll back up again.

"This must be important then," the male beside Shou stated the obvious. The silver haired jounin across the room near the windows nodded in agreement. "To have three jounins on this team."

"Yes," The Hokage concurred. "And if you haven't heard, I wanted Reikou on this team as a final test before allowing her to take the exam."

Shou's eyes flashed with slight concern before concealing it with his signature smile. Sometimes, Shou felt grateful to have to wear glasses - the reflection usually hid what could be read underneath. He felt the Hyuuga frown, before rolling the scroll back up and started towards Kakashi to hand the scroll over, although they all knew Kakashi had probably known about the mission already - after all, he was most capable of leading a large team.

The dark chestnut haired male was stopped, when the Hokage raised a hand slightly, waving it towards Shou. "I would like Shou to lead this mission, though I want both you and Kakashi to aid him too."

Shou tensed, before sighing, "Alright."

It was strange enough to have a team as if it were chosen out of a hat, but for Shou to lead? It was abnormal. Usually, it was the more experienced Jounin in the team...

_Unusual._

* * *

As they stepped out of the building, Shou watched as Kakashi went in a different direction, with his orange book in his face. The taller jounin watched the Hyuuga's back as they both went down the same street for a while.

"You want to ask me something," the Hyuuga prodigy stopped suddenly, turning around - pale eyes searching Shou's dark ones.

"You're good," Shou said with the usual upturn of his lips. "I would like to talk to you about Reikou…"

"I've already told Nukumi-san that I won't be able to help with Reikou's unstable condition. It's a surprise she's on this team too." Hyuuga butted in before Shou could even continue on.

"The Hokage put Rei-chan on this mission for a reason," Shou said, his hands in the pockets of his ninja pants. "To finalize whether or not she could make Jounin. However, even though I'm against it; I'm glad she did. I need you to help her. An unofficial request."

He spotted the faint twitch of Neji's lips, itching to turn down into a deep frown. Shou stepped to the side, allowing people to walk by, as the other did the same.

"Look, senpai," Neji sighed, finally breaking the small silence between them. "But I don't even know _what_ situation she's in, and _how_ I can help. With not even the slightest bit of information on her, I won't be able to help you or her with anything."

"Lets have some tea," Shou walked passed the Hyuuga, indicating the younger male to follow. "I'll give you the details on the mission Nukumi couldn't fill in."

* * *

Shou and Neji had a silent conversation within their eyes, their tea steaming before them as they sat across from each other. The older jounin lifted the steaming cup to his lips, sipping quietly before setting it down on the wooden table.

"What do you want to know?" Shou said blankly, his face full of seriousness that most of the jounin didn't think he could pull off.

"First off, I haven't accepted your request yet, but I would like to hear everything before I decide," The Hyuuga sat with a perfect posture, his hands on his lap, waiting for Shou to understand. Shou tilted his head slightly forward, in which Neji could read as a nod. "So tell me…everything you can."

"My team," Shou started, his eyes gazing off, reading back into the past, "We were to travel to Sangaku Village, a small village with very few shinobi. The purpose of this mission was for Kai, Reikou and Nukumi to train - not because the condition there was much calmer, but because that's the origin of their clan.

"I don't believe you know, since the Nagakawa clan weren't one to flaunt and make themselves known - but Kai, Reikou and Nukumi's mother, Ukiyo Masami, was a regular citizen of Konoha. Their father, Nagakawa Katsu, was a strong shinobi of the Sangaku Village, and while on a small trip to Konoha to arrange a peace treaty, he had met Masami.

"As the usual story goes - Katsu fell in love with this villager, but because they were on a long distance relationship due to his role in Sangaku, Katsu rarely had the time to visit. Unfortunately, when he was away, Masami gave birth to the triplets…but passed away doing so.

"When Katsu found out, he argued with the Hokage to allow him to bring the triplets back to Sangaku, where they should be raised as excellent ninja - the way of the Nagakawa. Katsu didn't get what he wanted and what he thought was best for the triplets, he was forced to abandon his children here.

"During their youth, Sangaku was attacked by another shinobi village. Most of the Nagakawa had died, but several remained. Katsu wasn't one of the lucky ones. His death was unknown to the triplets; and they had just learned while we were away on this "mission." If that wasn't unfortunate for them enough, what was left of the Nagakawa clan had begged the triplets to revive their clan - but in Konoha. However, the Nagakawa tradition was to have only one head family that will have the advantage of learning the secret techniques of the Nagakawa."

Shou had stopped, waiting for Neji to digest everything he had said so far. The pale younger jounin felt his eyes grow wider unconciously. Being abandoned? Having to meet the clan that abandoned them? Knowing that a possible father that could've been alive was now dead? And most of all…

"One head family…" Neji repeated quietly, almost a murmur.

_That's what she knew I would understand…_

He could feel Shou watch him, but Neji was already feeling the sympathetic emotions he had tried so hard to suppress over his years of becoming a shinobi and dealing with his own past problems. Neji felt himself fall back against his chair, remembering how he had felt about his father and uncle being twins, and still does, and how fate had pronounced his uncle to be the older one.

_So that would mean…_

"Nukumi is the eldest of the two," Shou had clarified, and Neji tensed, his posture rigid - now that what he thought had come true. "Kai's older than all three, but he doesn't mind, but he's always been the laid back type. Reikou, on the other hand, isn't…And no matter how much they trained with the scrolls of Nagakawa, Nukumi's water affinity always defeated Reikou's fire-based techniques."

Neji heard how Shou's voice shook. He knew very well how his senpai felt. Shou was forced to watch his students fight each other for the title of becoming the more privileged one. Just like how he had to watch his father die in place of his Uncle. He shouldn't even be remembering this! It was a bad idea to learn about Reikou and her family when they don't even have a mutual relationship. Heck, the only times they spoke were on the rare missions they were sent on together.

"Reikou accepted it," Shou said quietly, his eyes drawn to his tea. "She accepted defeat, but she couldn't accept her father's death, and how Nagakawa ran it's traditions. She couldn't believe that her father was forced to abandon them, forcing them to care for themselves. All she wanted was a memory, but she couldn't get one.

"As they fought each other, the Nagakawa stood back and watched. The triplets learned new techniques, and after a year, they have already mastered them. Unfortunately, during the second year, attacks against the Nagakawa clan came back, wanting to take them all out. However, because the triplets were born together, they held a special bond. Nukumi is the water, Kai's the earth, and Reikou held the fire. The bond between Nukumi and Reikou are suppose to give them an advantage, since they were identical - Kai being the fraternal third triplet. Either way, they were stronger as a whole.

"The people who attacked knew that, and tried to separate us. I was their sensei, and I was to protect them. However, even when I used shadow clones and tried to go back up all three of them, it was impossible. So I tried to lure them together, so they could combine techniques.

"Kai is the mediator between Nukumi and Reikou. He had grown up being the role that kept Nukumi and Reikou at balance. The thing is, as they were training, Reikou had gained something more than the other two, that resulted in hatred. Hatred against Konoha. The past Hokage. Her father. They were once at a balance, but after gaining this knowledge, Reikou being driven with anger, she over powered Nukumi during one of the combination attacks.

"The attackers disappeared, but Nukumi sustained third degree burns on her left limbs from the inequality of their chakra force. Kai had warned them, and even forced them to use a different attack, but to be at an advantage against the attackers, Reikou insisted to use a Boil Release technique; a combination between the two females that didn't end so well.

"Reikou seemed to gain the most power on this mission, but she lost just as much. Even though she lived, I know for a fact something had died inside of her. She wasn't the same as she used to be. Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, I believe she holds a grudge."

Nukumi was right; he did understand how Reikou felt. The grudge he held against his clan, The vulnerability he sensed earlier this week…He remembered the look in her eyes, but he hadn't quite realized what it was until now. Those emerald orbs were haunted, lost, afraid, and never wanting to turn back and remember.

He now realized what it had reminded him of - that look.

That's how _he_ had felt after his father's death.

"She's unstable," Neji finally found his voice after a pregnant pause. His opal eyes met Shou's onyx ones. "With what had happened, she thinks everything is unfair."

"Correct," Shou said finally; the two jounins stared deeply into each others' eyes, a quiet understanding, before pulling away. The spectacled male stood, dropping money on the table. Neji followed suit, bowing to Shou for the treat. Neji watched Shou's back until he disappeared in a flash - right after turning his head slightly mouthing a word, leaving the Hyuuga to have a lot to think about.

"_Please."_

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Eheheh, Neji is getting bothered by so many people o 3o;

Anywho! I hope I didn't put too much information in one chapter ~ but meh, I didn't know where else to put it but at the front!

Next: Setting off on their mission!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Identical Lies

Rating: T for language

Pairings: ?/Hyuuga Neji, ?/Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: A bit of everything.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of NARUTO or it's characters.

A/N: Please excuse any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes - the version of word I have won't detect some of the incorrect grammar ):Everything's moving at a fast pace, isn't it? I'm sorry about that too U_U;

* * *

"Are we set?" Okamoto Shou glanced around at the eight other members of their temporary team for this mission. Everyone nodded, but Shou's frown did not disappear. A frowning Shou was scary, Nagakawa Kai had learned this the hard way. He was the one closest to the always-smiling male anyway. When a smiling Shou was frowning, it meant either extreme irritation, worry, or anger.

His emerald eyes stared at the Haruno present, making sure she wouldn't speak up. The pink haired female seemed to understand and close her mouth. Kai removed his eyes from her, tilting his head slightly as if he were saying "good job" before shouldering his pack, and slipping his hands into his pockets. His eyes meeting a certain pair of soft opal ones.

_Two Hyuugas, a Nara, a copy-nin, a medic, a weapon-user, a frowning sensei, an unstable sibling, and…._

A sudden shout startled several people. Of course, Shou, Kai, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi didn't even flinch. However, in the state Reikou was in, Kai could sense the flare in her chakra before it settled to it's usual warm glow. Kai's eyes met his sister's, only to have her break the eye contact first.

Anyway, the newly arrived male waved sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Uhm, I overslept…"

_And a reckless dog-nin._

This was going to be a long mission.

Kai smirked slightly when the pink haired kunoichi whacked the top of Inuzuka Kiba's head. It was a completely normal sense of familiarity. A friendship between all the members excluding Team Shou, but they were trying. The only one that couldn't seemed to be Reikou, but the reasons were still unclear to Kai.

"Let's get a move on, we will explain the game plan on the way."

* * *

Team A was the target and ambush team.

It was all planned out perfectly between Shikamaru and Kai. Although Kai didn't prefer to plan strategies, he was good enough at it to revise the plan Shikamaru came up with before handing over the information to the three jounin to finalize - Neji, Kakashi, and Shou.

Shikamaru did not disappoint. Kai always knew that even though Shikamaru was lazy - lazier than Kai himself was. They were close enough before the three and a half year mission to know each other quite well. After all, they were only two of several shinobi who could read people easily. Of course, the fact that Kai and Shikamaru were _similar_ made it painfully apparent to each other when one was feeling off. As if they were one person - but for obvious reasons, they were not.

"Where's Nukumi?" The Nara spoke up, as they jumped through the canopies, from one tree to another. They were towards the back of the group as they travelled - the only people behind them several feet were Hinata and Tenten, both of them engaged in a quiet conversation. The other Byakugan user was at the front along with Kiba and Akamaru, leading the way. Everyone else journeyed between them at a nice pace.

"She's not here," Kai said with a bored look, and he heard the shadow-nin scoff quietly.

"You're troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, and Kai flashed a smirk in his direction. "I don't even know why I hang around you."

"Because," Kai raised his hands into a shrug, leaping onto another branch, "Without me, you would be lying somewhere like a dead log. Bored to heck."

"I _like_ doing that," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, jumping along beside Kai, at the same pace.

"Hurtful," Kai raised both eyebrows, feigning a look of the emotion, although he kept his eyes front. "I thought you enjoyed my company."

"Don't flatter yourself," the chunin genius chuckled, before motioning towards Shou, who nodded.

"Neji!" Kai watched his sensei speed up his pace, until he was near the front with the Hyuuga. They had a small conversation before Kai slowed down a bit, and yelling back, "He said we could rest for the night in about a mile. There's a good place with nearby water."

"Great," Kai commented softly to himself, his eyes landing on the back of a dark auburn haired female. As if she knew, Reikou turned her head slightly, meeting his stare. One that told him not to dig any further. No. The look didn't tell - it threatened. Kai forced himself to swallow a fear he never felt in a while. Not since the day Reikou burned Nukumi's left limbs.

But maybe it wasn't fear.

Maybe it was guilt.

* * *

The ten person team came to a stop. Everyone did their respected jobs - setting up tents, collecting wood, starting fires, cooking dinner and scouting for any possible enemies. The sky was a nice dark shade of blue. It wasn't completely dark yet, but the moon still shown bright.

Kai settled himself down, poking at the soup being cooked over the fire with a large ladle. The tents were up, and several people were resting first - readying to take the first shift for night watch later on. His emerald eyes watched the flames, stirring almost hypnotically. Sitting opposite of him was Shikamaru. His eyes were fixed on the dark sky, watching clouds hover, slowly moving from the slight wind.

"We need more soup than that," Shikamaru muttered, not removing his gaze from the sky.

"Hn," Kai tilted his head to the side, snapping out of his trance and leaned his cheek into a palm as he continued to stir, preferring to have nothing inside the soup be burnt.

"Kai," a sudden voice interrupted their silence. Emerald eyes flickered up to meet his sensei's. "Reikou hasn't come back yet."

The younger male swallowed, earning an unnoticed glance from the Nara. Kai slowly stopped his stirring, a restless feeling in his chest. The fire that blazed reflected off his sensei's glasses, but Kai knew well enough. He knew Shou felt the same way as well; they shared the same thoughts.

Kai slowly let go of the spoon, contemplating on what to do. He debated over going to look for her, and possibly have Reikou push him away more than he already was, or staying and not knowing whether or not she was in pain.

"She's not far," a small voice cut through the tension. Kai's head whipped quickly to the side, not noticing the sudden presence of the female Hyuuga climbing out of one of the tents. "A bit west from here, near the river."

Kai's eyes swept over the female before landing on the opal eyes, catching the faint flush. Kai smiled slightly, nodding as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Thank you Hinata-san."

Shou sat down in Kai's place, "Go, quickly."

"Yes sir," Kai nodded, and smiled once more to the female, before sprinting west.

* * *

It was mainly silent, except for the occasional whisper of leaves drifting across the forest floor.

Kai had to concentrate extremely hard to hear the slight rush of water. His steps were light, making not even a bit of sound as he walk swiftly with grace, dodging low branches, roots and stones. It all came naturally to him; as if he was one with the earth. The amount of trees grew thin, as he neared the small river. Not small enough to be call a stream, but definitely not vast rushing waters.

He forced himself to calm down, the slight worry when he couldn't sense his sister at all made him fidgety. His head turning side to side slowly, scanning. At moments like these, he wished he was capable of a dojutsu like the Byakugan.

Kai pursed his lips together, knowing well that Reikou was probably masking her chakra on purpose. He had ruled out the possible idea of Reikou being hurt, because Hinata didn't seem _that_ worried when she told him where she was.

His steps grew slower, and soon came to a halt. Green eyes watching the water, before closing them, letting his slightly tanned skin soak in the moonlight. Searching with his eyes would be useless against Reikou - she was much better at concealing than he was. He listened closely, his left hand went up to his neck, tugging down the zipper of his flack jacket slightly, grasping the necklace with a green jewel pendant. His thumb ran over the edges of the green gem.

It wasn't something that technically helped him. In fact, it was just a small ritual he had when he dug deep into his mind, opening all his senses to their full capability. Eventually, he heard the occasional soft splash of water, and the almost inaudible exhales of a person's breathing. Slowly, the male's eyes opened, following the river downwards. He quickly masked his chakra, hoping his sister wouldn't leave when he neared.

Eventually, he spotted her sitting on the edge of the river, her bare feet dipped into the water. Kai found his sister lost in her own world. Although she was completely guarded; her mind was somewhere else. The male could see it in the way she stared into the water. Lost. Unreachable. Desperate. Sadness. Kai would kill to rid the look off her face…

When he was close enough, he dropped his hand from his neck and zipped his green vest back up. The sound startled the female in her seated position, her eyes glancing up quickly.

"Kai," She hissed, instantly pulling her shoes back on.

"You didn't return," Kai muttered, his eyes softening when he saw the fragile mask. The female before him stood up, eyes hardening, lips turning down.

"I'm fine," she assured.

_Liar._

"If you say so," Kai acknowledged, but didn't accept it. He watched the eyes that were identical to his narrow, trying to cover up everything he could read. Trying to put up as many walls as she could, only to have it seem more apparent. He tensed when Reikou squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find something, _anything_, to pull her act together. Watching her do that hurt him, his heart itched. Why couldn't she confide in him?

He tried to reach out, a hand slipping out of his pocket but paused when Reikou stepped away from his hand. He left his arm hanging for a moment, before dropping it back down to his side, his eyes reflecting the worry and fear of losing her.

"Stop it," she choked out. "Stop reading me. Everyone-…everyone does it.."

"What are you talking about?" Kai stared at his sister's forehead protector, unable to look into her broken eyes.

"You…Nukumi, Shou - even him."

_Him?_

"Everyone does it."

Kai felt his breathing stop for a few seconds, forcing himself not to look away from the shaking, fragile stature of the girl who could once defeat a dozen shinobi at one time without breaking a sweat.

Instead of speaking, he allowed the female to crumble before him. Only there for silent support. A support he had difficult keeping up. It was different with Reikou. He had never seen her in such a weak state. So…_vulnerable_.

With Nukumi it was easy. He could support Nukumi with simple words.

But Reikou…She was one who looked further beyond. Searching for deeper meanings. She wanted understanding. Relation. Something Kai didn't have.

So he just stood.

"Why?" She was breaking and it wasn't just her voice that told him so. It was so hard to watch. So very hard for Kai to step forward and embrace her. So very hard to step away and leave her to silently fix herself. "Why am I so weak?"

A choked sound emitted from her throat. She was forcefully trying to strengthen her guard. Kai knew. She didn't want to cry. She refrained from sobbing. But the reflection of the moon onto Reikou's unshed tears made Kai close his eyes, trying to find a way to fix it. Fix everything. He couldn't handle watching her like this anymore. He wanted Reikou back. Nukumi wanted Reikou back.

"I..-" Kai stopped, what could he say? That he understood? What could he understand? Everything Reikou needed, he didn't have. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what to _do_ but just _think._ "You…aren't weak."

"Then why!" Reikou growled, her voice raising slightly. "Since when can so many people think they _know_ how I feel? The look in their eyes…They don't understand! _You_ don't understand!"

His hands clenched into fists at her visible pain. Kai breathed quietly, letting Reikou take out her anger at him.

"How-?" Reikou shed her first tear. "Why-?"

Questions he wouldn't be able to answer.

Unable to take it anymore, he stepped forward, arms wrapping around her shorter stature, letting her bury her face into his vest. The look on her face was unbearable. He wanted to be the person that can wipe it from her face and take away her pain. He wanted his skilled, beautiful, and strong sister back.

Tears finally fell, followed by an eruption of sobs.

* * *

The first team left at dawn.

Kai found it hard to watch them leave. Although both teams were equipped with transmitters so they were in touch twenty four seven, he felt himself unable to send off Reikou by herself. He knew their sensei, Shou, would be there, but Shou wouldn't be able to recreate a non-existent bond. Reikou would break at any second. The act she had pulled together last night was weak - but no one questioned it.

His emerald orbs settled on the back of Reikou's flak jacket and instantly dropped his gaze when Reikou moved her head to the side; he knew she saw him from her peripheral vision while chatting with Tenten.

"Hinata-sama,"

Kai turned his head towards the two Hyuuga. Witnessing Neji's concern as he stared down at the female. "Do take care of yourself."

"Don't worry Neji-niisan," Hinata managed to say with a smile, "We'll all keep in touch."

"Let's get a move on," Shikamaru muttered shifting the pack on his back slightly before jumping up into a tree and starting their journey.

The dark auburn haired male watched his sister follow suit, disappearing into the wilderness. A part of him wanted, no, _needed_ to go after her, but he knew it was better for the team if he stayed put. No questions would be asked that he could not answer.

Shou stepped up in front of Kai and Kakashi. "I'll do my best."

Kai knew the hidden meaning behind those words.

"Good luck," Kai feigned a lazy smile. Tenten was the third to disappear, Hinata right at her tail. Shou smiled back before turning around and catching up to them, leaving Kai alone with the male Hyuuga, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura.

* * *

Kai stared at the back of the silver-haired jounin. The older male was trailing behind Kiba and Akamaru, as if he were just lazily strolling through a garden. He seemed extremely laid back. Kai wished he could feel the same.

His eyebrows furrowed together at the thought. What the hell! He shouldn't be wishing for something like that when his sister was possibly suicidal. Although he doubted Reikou would attempt something like that, it was a possibility.

Getting lost in his own train of thought, which rarely occurs, he almost ran into the body in front of him, his nose nearly touching the back of the jounin's head.

It wasn't Kakashi who was previously before him.

It was the Hyuuga.

The said male stepped forward before turning his head, staring strangely at him. Kai smiled sheepishly and took his step back, realizing that the high-class male probably needed his personal space.

"You're out of it today," Neji stated the obvious, his pale eyes scanned the entire height of Kai before settling back onto the Nagakawa's face. "You might get killed if you keep this up."

* * *

"You might get killed if you keep this up," the tall jounin stared for a moment, before leading the rest of the team onto a different route. It was calculated precisely so that both teams would eventually meet up at a certain point. The map the Hyuuga held in one of his hands had the highlighted paths marked out. Shikamaru even pointed out several other different paths, in case they were to run into trouble.

Neji saw the male raise an eyebrow from the corner of his eye. The chunin merely shrugged before sliding his hands into his pockets. A laid back expression as they continued to move at a walking pace. The paler male continued to look forward. Allowing Kiba and Akamaru to lead the way.

"Are you not affected?" A blunt question tossed at the Hyuuga, one that tossed his mind into a strange oblivion. It startled him, but he didn't show it.

_Act stupid._

"I believe I don't understand what you're speaking of."

One of Kai's eyebrows were raised even higher, lips pursed into a thin line. A don't-play-around look that peeved Neji more than when the chunin almost ran into him. The knowing look turned to a smirk to hide any traces of weakness.

"Huh, don't pretend you don't know what happened near the river," Kai hummed, acting as if their conversation was carefree; not to gain any suspicion from the other teammates as Kai caught up to Neji's growing pace.

"_REIKOU!" _A scream of a female screeched through the transmitter in their ears - cutting Neji off before he could lie.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji sprinted forward at an insane speed; the rest of the team following close behind.

* * *

_Fucking shit!_

Reikou felt the air get slammed out of her as a large body tackled her through the air. Her vision blurred for a second as she tried to focus her rattled brain on the enemy. She instantly retaliated before she could hit the ground, twisting her body out of the large man's grasp before using his body to kick herself in a different direction through the air, hoping to get some distance between them. She didn't have much time to land safely; her body slamming into a trunk of a tree - her breath coming in and out in short pants.

"_It's an ambush!" _Shikamaru voice yelled through the earpiece._ "They're coming from within the trees! Get onto the ground, now!"_

Reikou tried to heave herself up, but her eyes widened when several kunai came in her direction. Disorientated, Reikou fumbled about for her defence, but she wasn't fast enough.

The sound of metal hitting metal rung through Reikou's ears - and the several kunai that were aimed at her were hit away with different aerial weapons coming from her left. Reikou rolled herself out of the way, catching her breath before glancing at Tenten, giving her a nod of thanks.

The female pulled out a scroll, ready to fight. Reikou got onto her feet, quickly scanning the area; spotting Shikamaru hiding behind a bush, Hinata with him, a yard or two away - chakras masked. They had probably gotten when Reikou and the large man landed; using the flight of weapons to quickly dodge and conceal themselves. Reikou couldn't sense Shou, but she knew he was near. It was all part of the pre-made plan.

Her eyes scanned her enemies. The large man that had tackled her towards the ground was huge. Not just _enormous _but extremely built as well. It was strange how none of them saw the man approach, let along tackle Reikou to the ground. Even Hinata had caught the man's presence late, screaming when the male slammed into the auburn haired kunoichi.

"Well what do we have here?" The large man erupted with a deep, husky laughter. His comrades falling to the ground near him. Reikou analyzed them. They were all average sized, besides the big fellow, and most of them had masks pulled up; covering the lower half of their faces. No trace of hitai-ates anywhere. A strange sense of familiarity prodded at the back of her conscience, but Reikou couldn't figure it out. "What happened to your teammates? Never mind, we'll finish you _girls_ off first."

Reikou raised an eyebrow, spotting Tenten doing the same. He did not just imply girls were weaker, did he?

"Let me handle this guy," Reikou lowered her body into a fighting stance, her hand pulled out in front of her, ready to start with taijutsu. "Tenten, you take the rest."

"He's pretty big though," Tenten warned, "Taijutsu won't really work against a guy like him."

Reikou merely raised an eyebrow, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

A kunai came flying towards her chest, but on impact, her body combusted, the smoke disappearing to reveal a log with a kunai lodged into it. The enemies quickly got into fighting positions. The large man stumbled forward, when a heel slammed the back of his neck.

Her emerald eyes widened when a strong arm hooked around her neck, and the body she had kicked turned to rubble.

_Fucking earth clones._

The whole masked army began to attack - only, not at her. They all spread, easily picking out where Shikamaru and Hinata's positions were. One person lodged a large sword into a nearby tree, causing Shou to quickly morph out of it.

_Shit! The plan -!_

"You can't fool us," the husky voice purred into her ear. "We're not only extremely skilled trackers - we're just as good at masking."

_Masking…?_

She stared in horror as Hinata was slowly getting warned down, her Byakugan unable to see or sense the chakras of the masked enemies. Tenten was easily getting beaten too; her random rain of weapons didn't work as several men attacked from above. Reikou could see Shikamaru trying to hold his shadow bind with his enemies, using the opponents he had under his ninjutsu to attack their own people; but Reikou could see the struggling chakra Shikamaru tried to keep in place.

And Shou…?

"_Reikou!" _The voice of her sensei emitted from the transmitter_. "You have get out of there! These are the same people who attacked Sangaku - they want you!"_

* * *

When the back up team heard the news, Neji instantly detected Kai's flinch, his eyes wide.

"Are any of you injured?" Kakashi's voice crackled through the device, earning Neji's attention back towards the path they sprinted across.

"_We're struggling," _Shikamaru muttered, as if in strain - the transmitter cutting off every few seconds. _"They have Reikou in a head lock."_

Neji saw it then. Kai, who was usually calm and collected. The one who observed before attacking. One of the most responsible - was speeding up at an extremely fast speed, recklessly diving into a battle he had no information on.

"Kai!" Neji yelled after him, trying to keep up. "If they have Reikou, they want you as well! Don't do something reckless!"

Kai's eyes flickered between anger, fear and confusion. "Don't tell me what to do Hyuuga. I'm sure if something happened to Hinata-sama, you'd do the same!"

The pale eyed jounin found himself unable to retort. Instead, he kept at the fast pace, jumping along side the chunin. The rest of the team were closely behind.

* * *

"You guys attacked Sangaku, huh?" Reikou said with an eerie calm. "Whatever has the Nagakawa done to you?"

The male behind her chuckled, a kunai pressed against her cheek. The female could feel the blood seeping through the cut as the weapon dug deeper. "You know, we only follow orders…"

"Is that so? Then it won't matter if you die," Reikou pulled fingers into appropriate seals at a quick speed, "Fire Release: -."

"_Don't you fucking dare-!" _Kai's voice through her earpiece instantly vanished when she finished the correct hand seals.

"Body ignition."

She could feel the abrupt searing heat under her skin, chakra and blood burning at a extremely high temperature. Within a nanosecond, her body burst into flames. She felt the transmitter and her clothes burn, then turn black as they dropped into ashes.

* * *

A/N: OHOHO~! Dammit, I really need to work on my pacing ._.

Please leave reviews! Thank you very much 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Identical Lies

Rating: T for language

Pairings: ?/Hyuuga Neji, ?/Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: A bit of everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NARUTO or it's characters.

A/N: Please excuse any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes - the version of word I have won't detect some of the incorrect grammar ):Still working on pacing, but it hasn't gotten any better. Short chapter today!

Please review! They are appreciated~

* * *

Neji would never be able to explain in words what the hell was happening.

When they arrived at the battle sight, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the burning body inferno as he fought masked enemies. All he could make out was Reikou's figure within the bright, blazing fire. It was almost ethereal - a burning angel of hell. The flames emitting from her skin glowed bright and large. Reds, oranges, and yellows. Occasionally, it would flash blue when she came in contact with someone; a stronger, more extreme heat. He observed, and noticed that anyone even a foot near her would get a third degree burn.

She moved with grace; elegantly but extremely swift as she tackled several people to the ground, burning their bodies and flesh within seconds.

A large, built man was on a large patch of blackened grass, the whole front of his body burnt off. The man that had Reikou in the headlock earlier, Neji assumed, noting how the fire vanished once it did it's job at scorching the body. The skin was no longer visible and his flesh were searing red - his face, chest and legs - the whole front side of his body was no longer traceable. Just flesh and bones…Blood pooled the body of the dying corpse. He could see the bloodied lungs still try to gasp for air, and eventually the beating of his heart had stopped. Neji forced himself to look away from the horror Reikou had made of the man. He knew it would be a terrible memory to everyone on the team.

Reikou did not waste time. She fought - still in her burning state. As the teams quickly got rid of several more enemies, the masked men decided to retreat. Kiba insisted on going after them, but Neji shook his head as he used Gentle Fist against one of the enemies, his eyes spotting a red mark on the side of said enemy's head; not quick enough to pull back before he knocked the masked man out of consciousness. He felt for the pulse, and was glad the masked male was still alive for interrogation.

Within a second, the seal on the side of the enemy's temple glow red. His Byakugan eyes watched the chakra die out of the enemy.

_Damn it...The seal killed him once he was unconscious..._

His pale eyes raised slowly away from the dead body and watched the fire of Reikou slowly die down. Kai had flashed to Reikou's pack a few paces away, and pulled out one of the blankets, quickly retreating back to the female. The fire was gone, but he could see the steam rising from her skin. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach on a patch of burnt grass. Neji looked away from the bare female as Reikou choked up blood, coughing and gasping for the minimal amount of air she could get into her lungs. Her nude body was quickly covered by the blanket Kai brought over, but no contact was made between them. Neji could imagine just how hot, no pun intended, Reikou's body was burning at.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata's quiet voice came from behind him. Neji's pale eyes met his cousin's, and then lowered to the cut on the female's arm. Neji's eyes zeroed in on the wound, his facial features settling on a concerned look. He spotted the small smile the dark haired female gave weakly. "I'm okay, my ointment can heal it…but Reikou-san…"

"She'll…" Kai's voice interrupted, hands in pockets as he tried to hide the emotions that the Hyuuga could read with ease. Neji frowned, watching the emerald eyed male shake his head. "She'll be fine…eventually."

Shou held the blanket-wrapped female in his arms when he approached. "She's out. We'll need to settle down somewhere. The ninjutsu she used - "

"Wasn't supposed to be used," Kai scowled, his eyebrows furrowed. Neji could sense the tension in the air, and he felt…_worried_. The unconscious girl in Shou's arm seemed to be frowning - even when she wasn't awake. For a reason he had trouble finding out, he wanted to know what was causing her this much pain.

"Sakura," the green eyed male moved over to the medic who was currently healing Tenten and Kiba. "If you can look over Reikou once we find a place to rest…?"

* * *

The pale eyed male found himself sitting across from a certain chunin - one that he would rather not speak to at the very moment. It was an inescapable confrontation, and Neji could only stare back; a battle of patience. The thing is, there was no fierceness in Kai's eyes, from what the Hyuuga could read. All he saw was patience, wonder, and some _burden?_ It wasn't clear to the prodigy. How could the teen across from him be able to control his emotions enough to hide one under many other feelings?

"I'm going to switch places with Reikou," The seemingly calm voice jolted the Hyuuga from his thoughts. "I'll go with Team A from now on."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, not liking where this is going. "No. I'll switch in. Or we could get Kakashi-sensei to. It'll only mess up the strategy."

He heard a chuckle, and his opalescent eyes met the deep green pools of Kai. The fire between them made Kai's features more defined. His narrow face, the shadows under his eyes, the way everything on the usually healthy male seemed to be sunken in. A weak state fighting to stay strong. Neji watched as Kai's eyelids fluttered, shuttering his tired gaze. A look that was tired of everything and anything happening at the moment...

And Neji knew enough to know why.

* * *

The tall male dressed in white robes travelled at an easy pace around the forest, scouting for any possible danger, traps, or enemies. He had left Hinata and several others at the campsite to stay on guard, cook and set up. With his Byakugan activated, he scanned his surroundings as he stayed at about a mile radius from the camp at all times, going around the edges to see beyond. He was close enough to keep an eye on the camp - not that he doubted Hinata's, Kiba's or Akamaru's abilities - but just to be sure; in case the transmitter malfunctioned, or they were in danger and needed back up.

Halting, he spotted a river not far away; the veins around the corners of his eyes stretched, pupils dilating and contracting as he focused his view. Neji scanned the river from one side to the other - and spotted the chunin he hadn't yet spoken to in a while.

Reikou was at the edge of the river, feet submerged in the calm waters. From what Neji could see; she seemed as if she was in a dream, possibly, or a potential nightmare. His eyes trailed down her back and saw her shaking shoulders and fumbling hands.

A strange urge told him to confront her. One that pulled his insides towards the female, but his body just wouldn't move. Neji itched a step forward but stopped when his moon lit eyes caught movement heading down the edge of the water towards the still female.

His lips tightened, and he quietly climbed up the nearest tree, concealing himself within the leaves. His breath was kept steady, calm, like he usually was. Eyes refrained to move away from the confrontation between the two people. With his Byakugan eyes, he recognized that it was no stranger - it was Kai.

They began to speak. From the distance Neji was at, the conversation was inaudible. Instead, he watched their mouths, and could only pick out several words from the minimal amount of lip movement. From what he could read, it did not make any sense. He felt guilty, to know he was eavesdropping, but what could he do? He was a ninja, after all.

"Then why!" The raise of Reikou's voice caught Neji off guard. Before, he could tell they were having a serious and emotional (on Reikou's part) conversation, but for her to suddenly speak up? It was uncharacteristic of her. Something Neji, nor anyone else, has ever seen her do.

"Since when can so many people think they _know_ how I feel? The look in their eyes…They don't understand! _You _don't understand!"

Neji allowed it to sink in, his eyes were unable to peel away from Reikou's heartbroken face. She was lost. The fire in her eyes were gone, and all that was left was an empty void. A void so deep, dark and afraid. Neji felt himself swallow his saliva thickly. Forcing himself to pull away and not get pulled into them. His mind didn't comply.

The Hyuuga's breath hitched, holding his breath when he saw Reikou crumble into Kai's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Her tear stained face reflected more than just fear - it held pain and helplessness. The resemblance wasn't even near Hinata's when he had almost…_killed_ her. This was one expression that Neji felt he needed to get rid of. He wanted that look gone. _Now._

This protectiveness wasn't part of his very few character traits. It peeved him. It pissed him off that this _girl_ can just cry some tears, and _bam!_ She had made him feel powerless and at lost. Hell, he had barely spoken to her before…

His fists tightened before he slowly lowered himself down the tree, letting the sobs echo - deafening his quiet footsteps as he moved.

He knew what to do.

_I need to…_

Where his feet led him wasn't towards Reikou.

_Forget it._

* * *

After checking her temperature, Sakura sighed. "The ninjutsu she used took up most of her chakra. It'll take a long time to replenish _that _amount. Also, as a side effect of the technique, Reikou-san has an extremely high fever…"

"Her chakra _is _replenishing…" Hinata cut in, softly. "But…"

Neji could see it too. Their Byakugan could usually spot the blue glow of chakra of a regular shinobi, but in her case - he saw the bright red glow of extremely hot chakra. Nothing like Naruto's Kyuubi. It was different. Not necessarily demonic but something else. The Hyuuga knew his cousin couldn't quite figure it out either.

"Her chakra isn't cooling down, at least, what she has left of it," Neji muttered, glancing at the tent the female Nagakawa was resting in.

Kai looked conflicted. Neji could see it in his facial expression as he sat with his head between his hands, slouched over on a log. Beside Kai was Shikamaru, discussing the new strategy with Kakashi and Shou. Neji had a vague idea of it already.

Kai didn't go down without a fight a few hours ago.

Neji had argued with the auburn haired male, but only to know Kai had already convinced Shikamaru, Kakashi and Shou already. He was beat by the number of votes and it pissed him off. _Neji_ should be the one to switch to Team A. They needed a close quarter combat, and he was one. He was capable, and he _knew_ that everything would go much smoother if he just switched in instead.

He also didn't want to stay near Reikou. He didn't have a specific reason, but he _needed_ to stay away.

However, everyone seemed to be against it.

"Okay, Team A will head out tonight, we're crossing onto the land of Rivers soon, so…" Shikamaru rubbed at his eyes, "Keep all your heads clear."

"Team A now consists of me," Shou started, "Shikamaru, Kakashi-san, Kai, Hinata and Tenten."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. It was now a six member team? He bit his lip back; Shikamaru must know what he's doing, right? He wasn't in the position to question, but majority won.

* * *

"Neji…" Sakura took a seat next to the Hyuuga on the log, the fire heating before them.

_How ironic._

The fire was what kept them alive - but also kill.

Neji nodded his head to acknowledge the pink haired kunoichi, his eyes not removing from the warmth.

"Reikou, she…" The female next to him shook her head sadly. "Her chakra isn't cooling down at all. I'm trying to cool down her body, but it's almost impossible with the heat beneath her skin. She won't let me transfer and try to heal it with my own chakra."

The pale eyed jounin nodded again, his hands tightening in his lap.

Earlier tonight, Kai, Sakura and even Hinata tried to help with cooling down Reikou. The female was conscious once they laid hands on her and thrashed, yelling and shouting - threatening them to back off. Kai had almost gotten burnt; when he emerged from the tent while rubbing his hand after Neji saw a flash of fire within it. Sakura and Hinata had insisted, holding her down and tried their best, but the heat only caused the procedure to backfire.

Later on, the newly created Team A embarked into the Land of Rivers, and Reikou was now in their hands.

Sakura had put Kiba and Akamaru inside the tent to make sure Reikou wouldn't do anything rash. Neji could see and rustling about inside the tent. The dog-nin was probably changing the wet towel on Reikou's forehead.

"She has to be willing in order to be healed," Sakura muttered, rubbing her temples. Green eyes trailed from the fire to the profile view of Neji. He could sense the look, one that was asking for help.

"I'll talk to her," Neji gave in. He was the only one left that hadn't attempted anything.

* * *

Upon entering through the flap of the tent, he sent the Inuzuka a nod, and the dog-nin quickly rushed Akamaru out.

The Hyuuga settled himself down, crossed legged next to the female laying beneath the same blanket she was wrapped in earlier. His eyes landed on her dark auburn hair, spread around her head, following the flow of the tresses onto the face. A frown settled on his lips when he touched the wet towel and noticed it had warmed up too quickly.

Taking the towel, he dunked it into the pot of cold water from a nearby stream, and squeezed out the excess water before placing it on Reikou's forehead again. Her sleeping form was rigid. Eyebrows furrowed, body shivering from chills trying to heal her heated body. From the look of it, Neji could guess she was in a nightmare.

His eyes landed on the distorted figure of the hitai-ate plate. The metal had melted from the heat, but cooled down, now deformed; the leaf symbol almost incomprehensible. The fabric that the plate was previous held on had burnt to ashes, along with the rest of Reikou's clothes.

Neji lightly touched the metal, feeling the deformation of the item. His eyes and fingers left the hitai-ate and went to Reikou's exposed neck. Following up the column to her sleeping face, and back down. Using the back of his hand, he reached over, feeling Reikou's neck. The contact made him shiver, but the heat almost made him draw back, a strange push and pull force. The warmth travelled up his arm, and he frowned, the back of his fingers going up to her face, touching her cheek. The warmth was the same, unnatural.

Placing the towel back into the pot, he then felt her forehead. With the towel removed, he could see a thin layer of sweat forming.

He thought about whether or not to attempt at healing her while she was unconscious. There could be casualties if Reikou were to awaken, but they needed to succeed in this mission. Any more delay would be reckless.

Sighing silently to himself, he moved himself onto his knees, placing his hands just above her forehead, hovering for a moment before a blue glow of chakra emitted from them.

As he concentrated his chakra into his palms, he almost gasped when extremely hot hands grabbed his wrists, and violently tugged them away, the chakra cutting off before it could do anything effective to her.

"Don't," Reikou hissed, her emerald eyes glared up at Neji, making him pull his hands away from the hands clasped around his wrists and frown. "I can do it myself."

Hyuuga scoffed.

"Stop being stubborn. Don't you realize that the mission is more important than your pride?"

"Says the Hyuuga," came the weak retort laced with malice.

Neji visibly rolled his pale eyes, and lurched forward to push Reikou back when she tried to sit up. "Rest. Don't do anything rash."

"I'm sorry I need to go piss," Reikou growled, roughly pushed his hands away from her shoulders. "Now get away from me and leave me with my privacy."

He sewed his lips shut as the female flipped the blanket off her, and staggered into a standing position. His eyes unwillingly followed; her brown hair falling over her shoulders, ending about mid-back. She was clad in a similar black tank top - but instead of the regular shinobi pants she had usually worn, she was in a pair of black shorts. Shorts that weren't too revealing, but enough to show most of her legs, toned but slim; just like the rest of her body.

He forced himself to look away when her hips swayed as she weakly pulled herself to the tent's only exit, bending forward slightly to duck outside.

A moment after she left, Neji emerged out of the tent.

* * *

Sakura stared at him, the same position on the log when Neji had entered the tent.

"Is there anything you need?" The pale eyed jounin said after the silent staring contest ended when he blinked.

"We're at a disadvantage," Sakura stated. Obviously talking about the sick chunin who can't even walk straight, and the fact they probably won't have time to establish teamwork between them - since they were originally all on separate teams. "Why didn't you input any ideas into the plan? If we were to get ambushed now -"

"We'd be screwed!" Kiba piped up, rubbing behind Akamaru's ears. The large, white dog barked softly in agreement.

Neji sighed. He had been thinking about this the whole time, besides Reikou. This team wasn't even logical, he didn't know how Shikamaru could even think up of something like this. It just didn't make sense...

"I know," he finally muttered, the fire flickered a few times. "I assume we won't as long as we go according to plan and not cross over until told to. For now, we can only prepare and help Reikou get better quickly."

"But she _won't _get better," Kiba scowled from his crouched position on the ground, chucking in more pieces of wood into the fire. Neji watched the flame grow with the excess wood and a light bulb blinked above his head.

_To make a fire…_

Neji reached over for a piece of wood and swiftly put it into the pile of burning bark.

_You need ignition, and something to keep it burning…_

The fire flickered brightly.

_If the mission was the trigger…?_

What was keeping her so emotional?

* * *

A/N: This was pretty hard for me to write; I tried to be descriptive but I think I failed, ahaaa. Please review! Critism is appreciated :)

Next: Unexpected visitor.


End file.
